Another Universe
by Lemon-Man2771
Summary: (i am not very good at writing but reviews are welcome) When one of the warp pads activate and a strange man from another time goes into another universe, it is up to Steven and the gems to help him get back! But does he want to go back? Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

(I know, I know! I'm bad at making fanfiction but i like it. So deal with it! I just decided to make a Steven U./Dark Souls fanfiction. Get Ready)

Chapter 1: A Regular Day

I pushed myself against the door keeping that goddamned invader away from me. Solaire slept peacefully by the bonfire resting. "HEY, SOLAIRE HELP ME!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. The sun warrior slowly stirred before he saw the problem. He sprinted straight towards me, and pulled out his sword and shield preparing for a fight. I opened the door and swung, only to my surprise i was parried and stabbed in the gut. Blood oozed out of my chest and onto the floor. A foot was pressed up against my shoulder as i felt the sword get wedged out. I fell onto the floor almost dead until i put my Estus flask up to my mouth. A warm fluid fell down his throat comforting yet burning it. I had to finish this invader one way or another.

* * *

Steven and the rest of the gems were preparing to go to the so called 'Galaxy Warp' where there are many warp pads, but according to the gems they were all inactive when they last checked. He decided for absolutely no reason what so ever to bring his crying breakfast friends stickers. He ran back to the warp pad where the rest of the gems were waiting and soon they were warped to the Galaxy Warp. "Woah this place is cool!" said Steven excited to explore. "Yeah it used to be until all these pads got junked" said Amethyst. "Well we still have to check if they work" said Pearl. That was when suddenly a bright light came from one of the warp pads.

* * *

I slammed my shield straight into my attackers face stunning him. Solaire then slashed him across the chest then stabbed him in the chest finishing him. "Praise the sun!" said Solaire as the red invader fell dead. But something caught my attention. A _Glowing white Pad. _I decided that it wouldnt do much so I walked over to it and stepped on it. Nothing.I let out a long sigh and as I was about to get off this Gywn forsaken pad, I was enveloped in a bright aura of light. I was blinded for just a few seconds before everything came in focus. Where am I?


	2. Chapter 2

(Wow, I'm speechless, People are actually excited for this _STORY!_ This is pretty big for me considering the fact that my last one SUCKED! I'm up for ideas for anything on this story just PM me. Also by the way whenever the undead drinks some estus it burns his throat causing him/her to not be able to talk for 3 hours, only Bonfires and Cleric heal spells can speed up or heal it.) (Also might as well add my knights stats. **, Endurance 31(because why the fuck not!), vitality 25, Resistance 11, Strength 29, Attunement**** 19, ****Dexterity 20, Faith 16, and Intelligence 21. and his Armour is Elite knight with a Claymore and a knight shield+)**

Chapter 2:It Works!

*Chosen Undead's POV*

* * *

I took a good look at my surroundings. More and more of whatever of this wide pads. Until In noticed a group of 4...Undead maybe? One of them was tall and dangerously pale. another one looked menacing, covering his or her eyes with some sort of eye cover and had an very strong build. The one next to that one was...purple? and finally the last one seemed to be a boy with wild black hair and some sort of shape on his armor that didn't look very fit for combat. I gripped my Claymore, and prepared my shield for any blow. They all seemed to glare at me before that tall one pushed the boy to the purple one, whispering something. The boy was then carried by that purple one to that pad with him giving a confused glare then a startled expression. Which left me and them. I smiled under my elite knight helmet. _This was almost too easy..._

* * *

*Pearl's POV*

* * *

The being i was looking at looked like one of those knights, WAIT! Is that a knight? He seemed to have an average build with a large sword with a shield with many designs on it. His Armour seemed to cover his entire body with cloth and metal. I immediately thought this could be dangerous for Steven. I lightly pushed him towards Amethyst and whispered: "Get to the temple and stay there!" Amethyst must have agreed because she nodded her head and grabbed Steven and began running towards the warp pad that wasn't broke. "Maybe we could reason with him" i whispered to Garnet. she seemed to agree and began walking towards him with me following behind.

* * *

*Chosen Undead's POV*

* * *

I gripped my Claymore the second that strong one became walking towards me with the other behind. They seemed...Disarmed. Paying my respects, I sheathed my Claymore and Shield on my back. I walked towards them my grin slowly fading away. I walked towards knowing i might die any second now. I studied them from up close and i could now see their attire as well as their disfigurements. The tall one seemed to have that same weird shape with a soft rag tied around her waist, and on her head was a...a _Gem?_ The other one seemed to have the same shape on her chest just red and black, with square like hair, and Gemstones were on her hands. "Hello fellow human, we are the crystal gems" said the strong one. This is going to be awhile i guessed.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't have any words to say at the very least...**

**Chosen Undead's POV**

* * *

The Chosen undead was very confused they explained that they were on planet earth and that they were protecting it from creatures made from gems. _Where is Lordran? Solaire, and and an...Frampt?_ Thought the Chosen undead. Suddenly a snap popped him out of his pondering and brought his attention on the person in front of him. "Where are you from exactly?" said a person he believed was Pearl. The Chosen undead opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a cough and sputters before he said the word "Lordran".

* * *

**PEARLS POV **

* * *

_Lordran, huh never heard of such a place, it sounds...mysterious._ He still sat there coughing for a while before going back to his normal state,_ wonder what happened to him that caused such a reaction?_ I looked over to Garnet to see that she gave a questioning look to the mysterious person. "Uhh...well we can take you over to our 'home' until you recover, right Garnet?" I said while looking at both of them at the same time. The man looked up and i swear i thought i saw his face. "Pearl, can I talk to you privately" said Garnet. I gave a nod and she pulled me to the side, "What in the world are you _thinking,_ Pearl!? He could be from Homeworld and we both know that he could go back to Homeworld and _they _would hurt Steven!" she whispered yet yelled at the same time. "Well we won't know until we bring them with us will we?" I said back. Garnet looked deep in thought before nodding, but gave the look, _he does anything he's gone._ I gave a quick understanding nod before looking back towards the strange person who was examining a emerald flask. "Alright, well can you please umm... follow us, uh please" i said. He put the flask on his belt then gave a quick nod.

* * *

**Chosen Undead's POV**

* * *

The Chosen Undead walked as tense as always, and was probably walking in a trap. He slipped a hand where he kept some emergency Black Fire Bombs in case someone got too close. He slowly walked to where the others were waiting on the same kinda pad that looked like it was made out of crystal Titanite. He stepped on it and was suddenly whisked away in white/blue light. He kept a firm grip on the Bombs and stared at the others before the light went away. Taking a step back as a precaution he noted his surroundings and marked them in his head as usual. He was in a wooden house with furniture and other...strange objects sat. 2 Undead...I mean, _Crystal Gems_ sat on a couch watching an illusion, _Note to self hit the strange box may contain humanity._ He sighed, no hollows, no crazy hollowed knights, no _nothing,_ just him and 4 other...Gems...Yeah, Gems.


End file.
